This invention relates to a candy holding and dispensing device and more particularly to a candy sucker holder. The candy sucker has an appearance of a brain when ready for use.
Heretofore different types of dispensers have been provided for dispensing small pieces of candy, pill, etc. The following U.S. patents have been issued dealing with dispenser type devices.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,164,909; 2,973,882; 4,311,251; 4,350,712; and 5,277,645.